Goodbye
by brittanahurts
Summary: Thanks for these four years of magic and hope.


First day of college, you think as you wash your hand in the morning. Wow, you can't actually believe you're in college now, it seems so surreal. You never thought you would graduate or you never thought you would be in this college which is like the most important college in ohio. Of course, as a dance college. You can't actually believe this, it makes you so incredibly happy, it's so incredible how if you keep positivity as your first option things end up really well. Nobody never believed in you, of course they knew you were a great dancer but they never thought you would be the BEST dancer. Well, except for one person...

Santana.

She always believed in you, she always was there for you when you needed here, she standed by you in the worse moments, like when lord tubbington got sick, she stayed up all night to take care of him while you were sleeping. But all of this changed the last year. She graduated before me because i couldn't, i mean i never got to class and so, but she did and she moved to Rachel and Kurt in New York and i think she's really happy there. But we never talk anymore. Oh god i miss her so freacking much, we used to be best friends.

What did it change? Everything.

Long distance relationships are so hard, but i used to think Santana and i were invincible, that we could everything we wanted to, that we'd be forever. But i was wrong.

People grow up, they forget about their old friends, they forget about their old loves, they keep going and never stop, they meet new people, they make new friends, they fall in love again and life never stops. And that's how life is, you can't keep your mind a a teenager, you have to grow up and live life. People change and i have to deal with it even though it hurts so freacking much. I wish i could have stayed forever in high school. It was the best time of my life.

I will miss every single one of those idiots whom made my life a brighter in all the ways, they're my best friends and i will NEVER forget them, never.

Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Finn, Puck, Kurt, Mike, all of them graduated before me and i sure as hell miss them so much but i haven't forgotten them and i'll never will.

I miss dancing with Mike in all our perfomances and how he always made me smile and he never judged me and he always laughed at my jokes, he's so special to me i miss him a lot, he's in Chicago dancing his way to be a super great dancer and star, i can't wait to see him and dance with him, I'm sure one day we'll be dancing in HollyWood.

Mercedes, i love her so much and she's recording a new album, she's gonna be a big star, i can't wait to see her on my tv.

Finn is helping Mr. Shue with new students and i know Finn can do whatever he wants because he's an angel and because he's special and i couldn't have asked for a better big brother.

Rachel and Kurt are the best twins ever, i love them so much and New York should be really glad to have these big gold stars, they have talked to me a lot these days, and i really love it, they're so crazy, but well, i'm Brittany.

Quinn told me she will come for holidays to my house and that we would be together all the time which i totally love it, Quinn's so strong i hope she can give me some of her strengt to keep going.

Thei idiot of Puck is living the life, you never know where he is, he calls me a lot to ask me for money but i never give anything to him but he says it's all a joke that he only does it to make me smile. Jesus Christ i miss all of them so much, seriously, my life would suck without them.

And here we come with the people i graduated with and they made my second senior year the greatest: Artie, Sam, Tina, Blaine and well me.

Artie will always be my best friends, and i will never leave him alone, he's a great singer and i will help him whenever he needs me.

Tina and Blaine are going to college together and their college is close to mine and what would i ask for? That's amazing because i always see them and we lunch together, also Sam works close to our colleges and he lunchs with us too and we always literally pee ourselves of laughing.

And last for not least, Santana.

I will always love Santana the most, She was my first real love, we might not talk as before but i still love her and she will always be my best friend. I heard she's dating someone else now and i could be happier for her, her happiness makes me happy.

Oh and Mr Shue and Ms Pillbury are having a baby soon and they will invite all of us, so we'll see each other soon! And i'm so happy, we'll always be friends no matter what and i would really like to thank mr Shue for letting me be part of this family, he really did a great job because glee club was the best time of my life i will never forget any of them and it's incredible how one minute you dont know each other and then five minutes later you're all crying together, because that's what family does, they stay will you on the hardest time, they never judge you, they make you laugh, they stand by you and they clean your tears and i couldn't ask for a better family.

Sometimes things don't end up they way you would like to like, I wanted to marry Santana and i wanted to buy a big house so all the glee club and i would live together and you know what? I still have a lot of time and life changes, and that's the thing about life you never know what will happen and that's amazing, but anyways i had the time of my life, i'll never forget any moment i spend with them.

If you guys read this, Thank you all for making me so happy, maybe we're in the future now or Lord Tubbing was reading my diary again but i love you all. We'll always be together because it would take an eternity to break up.

Love,

Brittany.

**THE END.**


End file.
